


The Unwanted

by Fierystorm22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierystorm22/pseuds/Fierystorm22
Summary: Sera and Phina's lives are thrown into a whirlwind of chaos when their parents force them to move from USA back to the country their mother was born in. Renee Maher was born in Wiltshire, England, in her family's manor. She moved away from home long before the birth of her twins, and after the death of her parents, she decided to come home. Sera's entire understanding of her life and the world around her is shattered when she finds out her mother has been hiding a secret from her and Phina for eleven years.Who were her grandparents, and why was her mother lying to her? What was hidden in their family tree?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Unwanted

I set aside my Tarot cards, letting out a deep sigh. “Mama, what’s the Four of Swords mean in a yes or no reading? I keep forgetting!”  
“Did you draw any other cards with it?”  
“No! Just a simple yes/no question.”  
“Then most likely, it’s a yes! But it calls for rest and healing.”  
I stared at the card I’d laid in front of me, sighing, resisting the urge to bite my lip.   
“What was your question?” Mama came to stand in the doorway of my new room and looked around. “You haven’t unpacked your stuff.”  
I glanced around at the untouched boxes littering my room, and gestured to the one box I had unpacked. “I unpacked my cards.” The small box that contained the boxes of Tarot and Oracle cards was the only one I’d opened in the three days we’d been in our new home. The only clothes I’d unpacked were the ones I’d carried here in my backpack. I really had no desire to unpack anything. It felt like losing, like giving up and accepting my fate.   
And that was something I really just didn’t want to do.   
Answering my mom was also something I couldn’t do, because the question had been, “Will this move be good for me?” I’d held out on the hopes of that answer being no, because then maybe mama would change her mind and we could go home.   
Mama smiled slightly. “This move will be good for all of us, Sera. I promised you that before we even moved.” She walked into my room, still looking at the boxes. “Everything will be fine. I consulted the spirits, the cards, our Gods, even scried to see the future. Every answer I got was positive. We’ll be fine. Better than fine. We’ll be great.”  
“Maybe you will, but I never wanted to leave home.”  
“That’s not our home anymore. This is. We’re home here. And technically, this has been home to us for centuries. You were the only not born in this house.”  
Ah, right. The centuries old manor my mother was born in. It was a huge house, and it came with plenty of perks, that was true. It was a house that had been in our family for a long, long time. My mom was born here. Her mom was born here. This house had been passed from generation to generation, and now it was ours.   
“Mama, I wasn’t even born in this country. How can you ask me to be okay with this move? I’ve lived eleven years in North America, and now suddenly, in the span of a few days, I find out we’re moving to London, and you expect me to be okay with that? Nine days ago, you told me we were moving to London. You didn’t give me time to come to terms with it. You just told me we were moving, and a week later, here we are. That’s not enough time.”  
She shrugged. “Well, Sera, I don’t know what you want me to tell you. I told you when you needed to know.”  
“No,” I shook my head, “I needed to know when you made the decision to begin with. I should’ve had more warning. More time to spend with my friends. You didn’t even let me spend any time with my friends in the days leading up to the move. How did you think that was gonna be good for me?”  
She shrugged. “We had to pack. What do you want me to say? Sorry that we needed your help to pack? We only had a week to get here. We didn’t have time for you to run away with your friends.”  
I glared at the floor, biting my tongue to keep from yelling at her. “Whatever, mom. Just go, unpack. I want to walk around town.”  
She turned away from me then, but paused before leaving. “And we don’t live in London. We live in Wiltshire.” She left then, being rude enough to not close my bedroom door.  
I glared at the open door. Whatever. You suck. Shuffling my card deck one more time, I debated on taking another card out, asking one more time. But this was foolish, and I knew that, because Tarot cards could get bitchy if you ask them the same question over and over again. My cards were already sarcastic as it was. If I continued to ask this question–one I’d asked maybe ten times before–they would really be angry at me. Angry Tarot cards were not for the faint at heart.   
Knowing this, I finally put my cards away, then hesitated on what I would do next. Taking a deep breath, I made the decision to at least unpack my altar supplies. Nothing else, at least now. Just my altar supplies, and maybe one box of clothes. Just enough so I could change my clothes. One box of clothes, my altar supplies, and . . . shoes. I had to find one pair of shoes.   
The first box I unpacked was the my altar supplies. My actual altar had already been placed on the built-in window seat of the huge window in my room. My room was big, probably bigger than our entire house had been at home. The carpet was thick, plush, and white. The walls were cream-colored, with gold trims around the windows, doors, and ceiling. The bed was huge, in the middle of the wall to the left of the huge door. White wood, white sheets, white, thick blanket. There was a light gold armoire in the corner of the room, with a matching dresser next to it.   
Directly across from that door was the huge window with the window seat. The cushion was white, and the wood was cream. It was a beautiful room, and I hated it.   
The window seat was covered in boxes, as was a ood bit of the floor. My altar was placed in front of the window seat, and though it looked nice there, and placing it on top of the window seat would make charging crystals and decks easy. I still hated it.   
My altar supplies box was placed on top of the altar. The altar was black, two feet tall, and had two drawers in it and a flip-top with a Ouija board carved into the top of it. Mama had been pretty against me getting an altar with a Ouija board carved into it, but since I was always able to see ghosts and speak to them with or without one, I was able to convince her to let me get it.   
I took out my statues of Hecate, Persephone, Demeter, and Hades, and placed them on each corner of my altar. Next was my waterfall incense burner, which went in the center. Then my altar crystals. One moonstone, by Hecate’s statue. One pink opal, by Persephone. One cloudy quartz, by Demeter. And a large blue sandstone by Hades. The rest of my altar crystals I just spread across my altar in no real order. Just amethysts, pink quartz, moonstones, garnet, blue sandstone, and rainbow moonstones everywhere. In the top center of my altar, I placed a small vial of blessed moonwater. In the left center, I placed my spirit jar, which held my pendant swinging from the top, sea salt, and some specifically chosen gemstones and herbs thrown in. In the right center, I placed my black crystal ball, set on its Dragon-claw holder. The last thing on my altar, placed beside the incense burner in the middle, was my triple Goddess chalice. The inside was silver, and the outside was carved out of black stone.   
Once my altar was set up, I actually smiled. Seeing it set up, seeing its darkness in the white-and-gold room, it made a nice little contrast. Finally turning toward the boxes of clothing I’d put up, I selected one box randomly, opened it up, and started putting the contents into the dresser. The only thing I hung up inside the armoire were the two dresses in the box, and the one nightgown. I grabbed one black tee and a pair of blue jeans from the box, not really looking at them as I changed.   
And my mom was back, holding a long bag in her hands. She had a strangely excited, yet shameful look on her face. “Sera, I have something for you.” She slowly walked into my room, placing the long bag on the bed. “I haven’t done anything like this since I left this manor, but I’ve always wanted to. We’re holding a big dinner party! Formal attire, of course, and live music. I had this rushed for you for tonight. Phina will be wearing something similar, but hers will be a different color!”   
I was more than hesitant when I went to her, unzipping the bag with shaky hands. I guess, in some corner of my brain, I could admit the gown within was beautiful, but I instantly wanted to run.  
“I’ve sent Phina out to our neighbors to give them the invitations. I hope some of them come! It would be quite fun, wouldn’t it? I have some more I want you to pass out. I sent Phina down the road to the right. I want you to go to the left. There are only three houses down that side, but do pass out all the invitations. Go up to their doors yourself! And give them this and introduce yourself.” She looked at me then, and winced. “You cannot wear that to pass out these. No. You need something much more . . . ladylike.” She went to my armoire, opening it. “You still haven’t unpacked anything. Suppose this dress will just have to do.” She sighed and pulled out the light blue dress I’d hung in there. It was a 1950's styled dress, with a white bodies and blue skirt with pink and yellow flowers on it. It had a halter top that left my shoulders bare, a cinched in waist, and a matching petticoat I’d placed on a hanger beside it that fluffed out the skirt. “You have the blue flats you can wear with it. Can’t be walking in heels that long.”   
“Mama, I-!”  
“Don’t you argue with me!” She turned angry blue eyes down at me. Mama looked so like me and Phina, but the rage that twisted her face just now made her unrecognizable. “I’ve wanted to do this since I was a little girl and my parents excluded me from this world, so you will do as you’re told. Get dressed. Get ready.” She tossed the invitations down on the bed. “And pass those out. Now.”

  
The manor grounds were huge. Walking just to the road was a good fifteen minute walk. I walked past the cars parked in front of the house, near the huge, white stone water fountain, and to the edge of the road. When I reached there, I saw Phina walking toward me.   
She, too, was wearing a dress. Only hers was a soft pink summer dress, with a lace top, cinched in waist, and pink skirts fluffed out by a petticoat. Her dress was shin-length, showing off the pink flats she wore. She looked paler than usual, and I couldn’t tell if she was excited or annoyed. “Hey, Sera. Mama sent you to finish it up? You look pretty.”  
I’d brushed my pale golden hair until it gleamed and pulled it back into a bun, as instructed by my mother. It wasn’t my choice. My choice would’ve been to hide behind my hair, but she’d badgered me until I’d finally done it.   
Phina smiled. “Your eyes look like ice, sister. The color and warmth! Cheer up. Might be fun. I met some kids our age down that way. Maybe we can make tonight a good night.”  
“Says you,” I told her, rolling my eyes. “Mama let you say goodbye to your friends. I had to help pack.”  
She frowned at me. “Yea, mama told me she didn’t trust you not to run away with them, that’s why she didn’t let you see them.”  
“And I would’ve,” I admitted, “because who would want to leave their friends, their life, their home, and come to a new country entirely? I don’t approve.”  
“Well, when I consulted my Crystal ball and my runes, they told me this move is good for us. We’re where we’re meant to be now. I don’t know, I know you didn’t want to come,” she took a deep breath, held it for a second or two, then let it out, “but I feel great about all this.”  
“I’m glad one of us does.” I couldn’t be angry at Phina. I knew she was just trying to cheer me up. “Our birthday is coming up.”  
She smiled then. “We could consider this our birthday party? How about that? I’ll ask mama if she’ll make some arrangements for that. I didn’t even consider it!” She bounced off toward home, leaving me standing there, staring after my twin for several minutes.  
With a heavy sigh, I turned toward the left and began walking down that road. I walked up to the first house on my left, which was several minutes of a walk away, and much smaller than my current house, but by no definitions small. It was another manor, with a long walk to the front door.   
Coming to this world, this world of huge houses and money, when I’d grown up basically in poverty was something I’d have to get used to. I felt odd being here, where I just didn’t belong. Taking another deep breath, I walked toward the front door, but really didn’t want to be here. My heart was pounding. My hands were shaky. I could barely breathe. I hated going door to door.   
By the time I reached the front door, my knees were shaking. I was not okay with this. I was barely on my feet. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I hated, hated, doing this, but I raised my hand and knocked.  
The door swung open almost immediately, revealing a tall, thin man wearing a black outfit. Black turtleneck, black pants, black shoes, and dark brown hair slicked back. He stood there, looking down at me haughtily. He seemed annoyed. “Yes?”  
I’d rehearsed this a dozen times as I got dressed, but all the words I’d rehearsed seemed to flee my mind. “Hello there!” No, that’s wrong. What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I just talk!? “Hello.” You said that already, idiot. “My name is Sera. I just moved in down the road, into the Maher Manor. We wanted to invite everyone to our dinner party tonight at seven.” It was eight in the morning, hopefully that was enough time. “Here’s the invitation. I hope you can make it!” I handed the invitation off to the silent man, turned, and basically ran to the road. My legs were still shaking, and I have no idea how I made it all that way without falling, but it was close.   
When I got to the road, I resisted the urge to turn and look at the house I left behind, to see if anyone was watching. I just continued on my way, taking several deep breaths. Two more houses to go.  
And the air changed. My ears suddenly needed to pop. I continued walking through heavy, ticklish air, and my head started to feel light. And then the feeling vanished, almost as suddenly as it came to me, and I was suddenly standing at a driveway I hadn’t seen before. Turning toward the driveway, I saw a huge manor, bigger than the one I now lived in. Unlike mine, this one was a dark grey, and it held a dark aura around it.   
The walkway was brick, with tall, thick hedges on either side of it, and a gate about halfway up. Fidgeting with the letters in my hand, I hesitated. I didn’t really want to go up there, I wanted to avoid this house, but there was a strange twisting feeling in my gut that made me want to go up to it. I walked toward the gate, telling myself there was no harm in going up to the gate. It was probably locked. Probably.   
But when I got there, and gave the gate an experimental push, it came right open. I swallowed hard, staring at the front of the house. Again, there was this almost panic in my head, a sense of I should not be here, but also an insatiable curiosity that made me continue walking toward the front door. What was this house, and why didn’t I remember seeing it as we drove down the road to our home? We went this way. Had I just not been paying attention? No way I could miss this house–it looked like a castle.   
And then, without really realizing it, there I was at the front door, hand raised to knock.   
Before I even knocked, however, the door swung open. A boy stood there, facing away as he yelled, “C’mon, Father, we haven’t got much time!” He started to walk out the door before he turned, and once he turned, and saw me, his light blue eyes widened. His blond hair was paler than mine, almost white. His skin was about as pale as mine too. That was where the differences stopped. He was all angles and sharpness, I felt I was more gentle. His cheekbones were high and sharp, sardonically arched brows over narrowed blue eyes. Nose strong and straight, set above full lips, and a strong, slightly triangular jaw and chin set. He was a little scary, to be honest.   
Behind him appeared a man and a woman. He looked more like the man, but he has his mother’s eyes and lips. The man had long pale hair, almost white, and grey eyes. He was pale and tall and all angles, just like the boy. And nothing about him was warm and comforting.  
The woman was pretty, with long blond hair and blue eyes, and clear, pale skin. She was tall and slim and delicate, though there was a force within her eyes that made me want to back away.   
The boy was staring at me as if I’d grown a third head, but it was the man who spoke first. “And who might you be? You weren’t invited.”  
I swallowed hard. “T-the gate was open,” I stammered, staring up at him. “Um, I was told. . . . My mom sent me.”  
“Your mother.”  
It wasn’t a question, but I answered it anyway. “Yes. We just moved into the Maher Manor, and we’re h-having a dinner party. Mama wanted me to invite all the neighbors.” I held out the invitation. “She was adamant that I made sure to give it to you.”   
“The Maher Manor.” The man looked in the general direction of my new home. “Ah, I see. Draco, take the invitation. Don’t leave the poor girl standing there stuttering. It’s quite unseemly.”  
My face flushed, and I longed for my hair to hide behind, but the boy took the invitation from me.   
“What time is the dinner party?” The woman’s voice was clear and almost musical, but cold.   
“I-it’s at seven.” There’s that stutter again.   
“And you must be a Maher, yes?”   
I glanced toward the man, nodding. “Yes, I was born a Maher.”  
“So you are a Maher by blood. You didn’t just purchase the house then?”  
I wasn’t sure why this was important, but I nodded. “Yes, by blood. Mama was born in the house, but this is my first time being here. We just moved in three days ago.”  
“Yes, I saw the moving vans. I heard about the death of your . . . grandparents, is it? I was worried that manor would fall into the hands of muggles. Glad to see that’s not the case.”  
I wasn’t sure at all what that meant, but I nodded. “No, it stayed in the family. I, uh, I should be going.”  
“Of course. Draco, escort her to the road.”   
Draco glared back at his father, but nodded. “Yes, Father.”  
“And be sure to introduce yourself properly. I am sure you’ll be classmates, so be sure to make a good impression. We’ll wait for you here.”   
He nodded again, and stepped out past me. “My name is Draco Malfoy.” He started walking toward the road, and I fell into step beside him. “I will be attending Hogwarts this year. I expect to be escorted into Slytherin. What house do you think you’ll be sorted into?”  
I wasn’t sure what either of those was, and I wasn’t sure how to answer. “I’m Sera Maher. I guess I’ll probably be going to Hogwarts too, but I’m not sure what house I’ll be in. I haven’t really given it any thought.”  
He peered at me then. “What? How haven’t you given any thought to it?”  
I shrugged. “It wasn’t the school I was expecting to go to. I lived in the USA before this week.”  
He nodded then. “Ah. That explains your odd accent. Well, Ilvermorny is nothing compared to Hogwarts. It is by far the best school you could attend. And Slytherin is the best house, so keep that in mind. What subject are you looking forward to? Personally, I like potions, but Defense Against The Dark Arts will be fun too.”  
Potions? Defense Against The Dark Arts? What, is Hogwarts a Pagan school? It teaches this stuff? “Hogwarts teaches potions?”  
He gave me a look. “Of course! What school of Witchcraft and Wizardry wouldn’t?!”  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What? “Potions sound awesome. Divination would be fun. Oh, maybe astronomy.” I laughed. “Honestly, I don’t know, it all sounds great. I do want to improve my Tarot.”  
“You should get down to Diagon Alley and get your supplies fast. It’s where we’ll be headed sometime this week.”  
Diagon Alley. “So that’s where we get supplies here? I’ve no idea where that is, but I guess I’ll ask Mama.”  
“You could come along with us. Where do you live? I’ll walk with you. I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind allowing another Pureblood to come with us. Have you gotten your letter yet?”  
I shook my head. “No, not yet. But we’ve only just moved.”  
“Huh. Might be confusing since you moved from America. No matter, we’ll use my letter. We’ll wait for an hour, but don’t waste time. We have things to do if we’re going to make it in time for your party.” We’d reached the end of my driveway and he stopped walking. “See you in an hour?”  
I nodded. “Definitely!” Without saying anything further, I turned in the direction of my house and ran. I didn’t stop until I was past the spot where the strange feeling came over me. And then I only stopped for a couple minutes before running again. I didn’t have time to wait.  
My mom was standing in the entry hall, talking to Phina.   
“Mama!” For the first time since I’d been told we were moving here, I actually felt excited. Who knew this place had a school for witchcraft. “Mama, I made a friend.”   
She smiled at that. “Oh, that’s good. Great! Where’s he live?”  
Pointing toward his house, I smiled back at her. “He lives down that way.”  
“Oh, it’s a boy? What’s his name?”  
“Is he cute?” Phina asked, eyes widening slightly. “Why couldn’t I meet a boy?”  
“His name is Draco Malfoy.” The smile on my mom’s face faded. “His parents said they knew Grandma and Grandpa.”  
The look on Mama’s face was a look of almost pure horror. She looked terrified. “No. You are not to speak to them again.”  
“Mama, they’re Magickal too. There’s a school that teaches Magick. Hogwarts. We’re going, right? We’re Witches.”  
“Everything you need to know about Magick, I will teach you at home. You are not going.”  
I took a step back. I’d expected her to be excited. Not . . . cold, and . . . angry. “He invited me to go with them to Diagon Alley. To get school supplies.” I lifted my chin. “And I’m going.”  
“No, you’re not.”  
“Mama, you wanted me to be happy about being here! And now I finally am. I can go to a Magick school. You raised us to practice Magick. I thought you’d be happy-!”   
“I said no, Sera!” Her voice echoed through the house.   
I glared at her, breathing a little hard. “Why?”  
“I thought hiding the letters from you two would be enough. I thought keeping you in the dark about it all would be enough. I never would’ve sent you down that damn street if I’d known you’d run into a bloody Malfoy! That world is not yours to be in. This world is, the muggle world! You are not magick.”  
My breath was harsh now. “We got letters? We were accepted into the school?”  
“No, I didn’t-!”  
“Phina, you heard her! We were accepted into a school for Witchcraft, and she’s been hiding it! She made us move. She hid this from us. And she knew there was this school. You wanted to believe her, and she’s been lying from the start!” I whirled, running out the door.   
“Sera! Get back here!” She ran after me, and I could hear the sounds of her footsteps.   
Reaching the doors of the manor, I was a little surprised to see them spring open before I even got to them, and I didn’t pause in running out. “I’m going to Diagon Alley, and I’m going to Hogwarts!” The doors slammed behind me, and I heard a thud, as if someone ran into the doors when they slammed shut. Not giving even a second of thought to that, I took off running as fast as I could down the road. I was halfway down the street when I realized I had no money on me to buy anything. How was I going to go to Diagon Alley, if I had no money to buy any of my supplies? What was I going to do? 


End file.
